A Look Into Viper's Past Part 3, Truths Revealed
by timva06
Summary: The final part to my story


A pause, a few exchanged confused glares, and continued silence, as the lizard finally understood who it was he had earlier attacked. It didn't make any sense to him, why would she come back after so long? Where did she go? So many questions attacked him all at once, and it was enough to make him burst. Finally, there was a break of silence as Heather spoke up, with an uncertain chuckle… "Mother?… I'm sorry, but I'm not your mother…" she said a bit angered that Viper would even think of calling her that.  
  
Viper remained silent, as it all slowly came to him. Her face, her eyes, her voice, her touch, it was all the same as he remembered so long ago. "B…but you are my mother… pleassse… just lissten…" he managed to spurt out. She rolled her eyes, getting even angrier, as she tapped her foot. "Fine… I'm listening.. tell me what you have to tell me.." she said in disgust. He took a deep breath as he began to speak. "A long time ago… remember… when we were taking ssshelter in the truck?" he asked her, hoping to refresh her memory a little.  
  
Somehow, that still didn't change her mind. "Nope… can't recall.. is that all you had to say, or do I have listen to some more?" she asked him. "It was raining… me, you, and Jessica… we took ssshelter in the truck that night… I know you have to remember…" he told her. A shocked glance appeared on her face, as she broke down, and fell to her knees. "No…" was all she managed to say, before everything went black and silent.  
  
She woke up in a daze. Unable to move her arms or legs, strapped to a hard wooden table, visions of test tubes, needles, and other sharp inaminate objects lay around her. "Wh…where am I?" she said, her voice shaky with fright. A dark figure stepped out of the shadows, a frown placed upon his face. "I'm sssorry I had to do this mom… but I can't let you go until you believe me" the figure said. "You!… why the hell can't you leave me alone!?" she said angrily.   
  
She had made him crazy, he knew in his mind she was the one he's been searching for, but he had no idea how to convince her, so he decided he'd keep her in his grasp, at least until she'd come to her senses. "I won't leave you alone, until you realize who I really am" he said, a bit of anger placed in his voice. "What you are is crazy!, what you're doing is a crime!" she kept on. "Ssshut up!" he growled, walking slowly over to her.  
  
Her whole body shivered with each step he took, the closer he got to her, the more she shook. "What's wrong, tell me… why are you ssscared of me?" Viper said sadly. She didn't say a word, instead she just started crying, tears flowing from her eyes like a rainfall. Viper placed his pointer finger on her lips. "Ssshhh… pleassse, don't cry…" he told her, trying to calm her crying down. She came so close to biting his finger off, but something inside her told her he actually cared for her, he was really serious, and was doing this for a purpose, not just for his own pleasure.  
  
She gave him a small smile, and looked into his dark eyes, seeing the 10 year old boy she lost all those years ago. "Elrod?…" she said. Viper's face lit up, a smile spread across his face. "You… you, remember?" he said happily. "I… well… I guess I decided to give you the benefit of the doubt… but… what happened to you… why do you look so… so….." "ugly?" Viper finished her sentence. "No… you're not ugly… just.. different.." she said with a smile.  
  
He untied her from the table, allowing her to sit up. "I can explain that one… you sssee… I usssed to be a ssscientissst… but.. well, one day… an… accident happened, and I was transssformed into.. well, thisss creature you sssee before you" he explained to her. She let out a sigh, somewhat relief, somewhat happiness, and a small amount of fright. "You're not just some creature" she said, letting her paw touch his face. "You're beautiful… and I love you…" kissing his muzzle.  
  
Viper's smile never left his face as he said "you know how long it'sss been since I've felt another being kisss me?" he asked her. "No, I don't" she said, frowning. "Well, I can sssurely sssay… it'sss been a long while" he smiled, giving her a small kiss on the cheek. She looked around… "W…where's Jessica?" she asked, realizing her daughter was missing. "Ssshe's asleep… if you'd like I can bring you to her, ssshe'sss not hurt, I jussst had to keep her away from you for a while… jussst until I got you to sssee the truth.." he told her.  
  
She nodded, and followed him into another dark room. Viper struck a match, lighting a candle next to a long crate, covered with sheets, a young she-kat sleeping under them. "There ssshe isss…ssafe and ssound…" he pointed to her. She ran over to her, kneeling beside the sleeping figure, running a finger across her cheek. "Jessica…?" she said quietly in her ear. Jessica opened her eyes, seeing her mother's smiling face in front of her. "Mom…?… where am I?" she asked confused. "Jessica… I…" she didn't know exactly how to say it… "Jessica… this is your brother… Elrod…" she finally said.  
  
Jessica's eyes widened, seeing the crazy looking green lizard standing at the door of the room. "Y…you mean… h..him?" she stammered. "Mmmhmm.." the mother said, with a smile. Jessica didn't know what to say, she eyed him carefully, "but… how?" she asked. Viper walked slowly over to her, filling the story in for her. "Oh…" Jessica placed a paw over her mouth, shocked to see her brother again after so many years.  
  
Viper looked over towards his mother. "Mom… I need to asssk you one quesstion… where did you go when you left that day?" he asked. "That day… I… I went looking for work… there was a town nearby… and it was dark, I thought I could make it back before sunrise, but you were already gone… Jessica had woken up when I tried to leave the truck… but you, being the heavy sleeper you are, didn't wake up, and I didn't want to bother you, you looked so peacefull… so I left as quick as I could to get back, but when I did… you had vanished… I searched for days… hoping to see you again, but it was no luck… I didn't know how to live with myself after that day… where did you go off to?" Viper sighed "Well, I woke up just before the sssun came up, I didn't sssee you or Jesssica there.. ssso, I went looking for you, eventually an older kat found me, and took me as hisss own… and life went on from there" he explained to her.  
  
She nodded, and with a tired smile she hugged him, she didn't ever want to let go of him. Viper's body felt warm, the feeling of love moving through his body, he didn't no how to re-act. "I love you…" his mother said quietly… falling asleep on his shoulder. "I love you too…. Mom" he replied, finally being able to say those words once again.  
  
The End…. 


End file.
